Big Boss Band
| recorded = Clinton Recording Studio and The Power Station, New York City; CTS Studios Ltd., Wembley, England (track 7) | venue = | studio = | genre = Jazz | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = George Benson for Broadway Productions, Al Schmitt (co-producer on track 7) | prev_title = Tenderly | prev_year = 1989 | next_title = Love Remembers | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} Big Boss Band is the 1990 studio album of George Benson on Warner Bros. featuring the Count Basie Orchestra. This is Benson's second consecutive album which returns to his jazz roots after his successful pop career in the 1980s, and also his debut as sole producer of an album. The genre is mainly big band swing with some Michel Legrand and R&B thrown in. Concept In his liner notes, Benson writes that in 1983 he made a promise to Count Basie "to do his (Basie's) music justice" on an album such as Big Boss Band. He continues: "The spirit of the Basie Legacy permeated these sessions as I approached each one (song) in the way I believed the Count would have wanted." He thanks to Frank Foster III for his contribution and notes that he "was Basie's only choice" to arrange this album. Reception }} The album was criticized by jazz writers for not being jazzy enough, for the vocal performance and for not being able to grab the opportunity of making a jazz classic. Awards Frank Foster received Grammy Award for his arrangement of George Benson’s composition “Basie’s Bag” (Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Big Band, 1990). Track listing Personnelas on album cover Musicians: * George Benson - guitar, vocals (1, 3-9) Count Basie Orchestra (1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10): * Clarence Banks - trombone * Carl "Ace" Carter - piano * George Cohn - trumpet * Cleveland Eaton - bass * Frank Foster III - arrangements (1-5, 8, 9, 10), tenor saxophone, tenor sax solo (2) * David Glasser - alto saxophone, alto sax solo (2) * Kenneth Hing - tenor saxophone * William Hughes - bass trombone * Duffy Jackson - drums * Charlton Johnson - guitar * Doug Miller - tenor saxophone * Bob Ojeda - trumpet, backup trumpet solo (2), arrangements (6) * Byron Stripling - trumpet, backup trumpet solo (4) * Danny Turner - alto saxophone * Melvin Wanzo - trombone * Johnny Williams - baritone saxophone * Mike Williams - trumpet * Tim Williams - trombone Additional Musicians: * Carmen Bradford - vocals (3) * Terry Burrus - keyboards (5) * Ron Carter - bass (3) * Barry J. Eastmond - piano, keyboards (3) * Bashiri Johnson - percussion (5) * Ralph MacDonald - percussion (5) * Richard Tee - keyboard bass (5) * David Witham - keyboards (5) New York Horns (5): * Randy Brecker - trumpet * Jon Faddis - trumpet * Larry Farrell - trombone * Paul Faulise - trombone * Earl Gardner - trumpet * Keith O'Quinn - trombone * James Pugh - trombone * Lewis Soloff - trumpet Robert Farnon Orchestra (7): * Robert Farnon - arrangements * uncredited UK musicians Technical: * Greg Calbi - mastering * Emile Charlap - musical contractor * Peter Darmi - recording * Russ Defilippis - production assistant for Broadway Productions * Mary Ann Dibs - art direction * Robert Hakalski - photography * Ken Fritz Management, L.A. - direction * Robin Lynch - grooming * Ed Rak - mixing * Dave Russell - additional recording * Elliot Scheiner - recording * Al Schmitt - recording, mixing * Lucrecia Snead - project administrator * Michon C. Stanco - album package coordinator * Lorna Stovall - design * Jeff Toone - additional recording * Alexander White - styling * Aaron Woodward - musical contractor Charts References Category:George Benson albums Category:1990 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums